


thought i could leave her for a season but i just got cold

by slybrunette



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow he expects her to look different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thought i could leave her for a season but i just got cold

Somehow he expects her to look different. The tan fades from their skin, all of them, the ones that came back. He looks in the mirror and he sees a hollowed out, tired face that isn’t helped by his newfound pallor.

Claire looks the same as she always did. All milky, smooth skin, full of life in that way that he’s not sure he ever was – island or no island. The perfect opposite of him. It helps; he can look at her and he doesn’t see any part of himself in her. Blood is easy to ignore that way.

Jack likes to run his fingers along her skin, searching out scars that she doesn’t remember getting, something to mar perfection, something to prove that they’re all messed up, just a little. The pad of his thumb will hit a raised strip of skin along her lower abdomen, remnants of the Others and whatever it is they did, and she’ll sigh in this way that sounds like frustration mixed with need.

Those scars are the only thing different. The only telling sign.

Somehow they make him feel less like he’s destroying something beautiful, something previously good. Jack, and all his pills and his half-empty glass full of vodka or scotch or whatever’s handy, just like good old dad.

It allows him to convince himself that this is in fact akin to healing.

(His logic is flawed – then again so is everything else around here)


End file.
